


You don't know ;)

by Faraheim



Series: Tumblr words [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, dumb soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraheim/pseuds/Faraheim
Summary: Steve caves at the end.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve has never seen a real smile from Billy. So when it happens, it steals his breath away. Like a physical punch delivered to his sternum leaving him winded.

He says nothing and keeps going through school hours trying to be normal despite the fact that he can't ignore this new revelation.

He's kind of in love with his ~~friend~~ classmatenemy? His- with Billy _fucking_ Hargrove.

They are okay now he really should just call Billy his friend.

Billy lost that dangerous vibe around winter. According to the rumor mill, when is dad lost custody after, maybe, kidnapping him from under his sick mom's nose in California. He now lives with his aunt or something.

Didn't apologize but he gave him this _look_. All the time. Knowing.

Once said _'you're okay, Harrington. I'm the fucked up one, here.'_ gave him his lighter after being witness to Steve patting every pocket twice, cigarette hanging from his mouth. And never acted like a class act bully since. Spent time getting into Steve's good graces. But like, what lower standards he has because man he needed friends his age besides Nancy and Jonathan.

Maybe Steve's more clumsy and makes a fool of himself often. After that sm- after that _day_. Receives quizzical looks from Billy and "watch yourself Harrington. Don't wanna mess that pretty face" while he grabs him around the waist.

He swears it's not on purpose. His legs just don't respond properly anymore. But okay, Billy's hands? feel like they linger too long and press into skin too much. Was that necessary to stop Steve from kissing the hard tile? No, it wasn't. Or at practice sweaty skin plastered on Steve. When he knocks lightly his shoulder, naked, when they shower after practice.

He flushes and feels the ghost touch of a big hand on his butt (that was fall #4 at the hallway. The floor was slippery okay).

And Billy touches him all the time. Steve is dying trying not to pop a boner every damn hour. Like he now owns a Billy Hargrove magnet™ Guarantee to get Billy's hands on him 24/7 or we reimburse your money type of deal.

On Monday during lunch. Billy put his thumb on Steve's lower lip saying he had something there and then licked his finger and waggled his tongue after.

Who does that????

And one day. He thinks I can't live like this.

Grabs Billy by the neck and kisses his stupid mouth when they're alone in his house. Decked out near the pool.

Billy backs off making Steve's short life flash before his eyes until he adds "Yeah," smirk in place. Very pleased "was wondering when you'd cave, bitch" then kissing him right back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy has to struggle some.

Billy is fucking dying.

First coming to Hawkins and leaving his mom behind. Having nothing but fury inside and misery. Having to lower his head and survive his dad's fists on the daily.

His life sucked big time for months.

To get the news that his mom wasn't fucking disgusted with him and done with him in particular. Then finally get out of living with his dad?

Living with his aunt isn't ideal but it fucking wins by a lot.

He can finally be free and stop the urge of breaking things. The anger that evaporates, leaves him winded.

He toned it down several notches since; he can sleep comfortable without anxiety now and actually eat in peace. He didn't know how much he was constantly vigilant and on guard since getting away from his dad.

The other good thing was going up to Steve and grunting an a apology and offering a lighter. He doesn't think Steve heard it but it's the intention that counts.

If he knew befriending Steve Harrington would cause him this state of permanent bonerdoom he wouldn't have.

When Billy said "Bite me, loser" he couldn't in his wildest dreams conjure such fucking fantasy. But Harrington lives to give him cardiac arrest at least twice a day. So Billy gasped. Fucking gasped when Steve said looking dopey and smily "okay" and proceeded to bite the jut of his neck in plain view of several of their biology classmates while the teacher did her thing. At least the light was low and the nature documentary and David Attenborough's voice drowned that gasp. He's red for the rest of the class while Steve falls asleep.

Sitting with Harrington was a grave mistake.

Being in the same galaxy as Steve is a mistake. Billy doesn't think Steve would be this mean. Doesn't think Steve knows Billy is fucking hard at the bare sight of him in tight jeans.

But Steve HAS to know right?

On a chilly monday when they are outside fresh from their homes Steve steps up to him, cigarette already in his mouth but no lighter in sight. Billy smirks "need a light? Shame I forgot mine" pulling his cigarette from his mouth and exhaling smoke. He grins and drops the almost finished cigarette. Steps on it.

Steve snorts and steps up. Puts his hand on his chest palming the front pocket where he usually stocks it. Billy is holding the lighter in his other hand.

Seeing Steve this early already put him in a better mood. Having his hand on him. This is another level.

Billy is so dumb. Pinning after him like this, fucking acting like a sunflower when Steve is close, as if he's the sun.

But when Steve looks at him like Billy is someone to him it turns something deep inside.

Steve squints at him "So that," he points to the ground "lit itself after you smiled pretty at it? Doubtful Hargrove" then proceeds to stuff both of his hands down his pants searching for the zippo lighter.

Billy's eyes open up big as saucers and he opens his mouth to say something. He bites his tongue. If Billy said something now it would come out only 80% flirtatious and 0% as a joke. Steve's hands stay there for less than 5 seconds. But he has Steve's hands on the groin. Pretty fucking close to where they were on his dreams last night. When Steve pulls back he says huffing "well, now I'll have to ask Matt then" and he leaves like he didn't have his hands down his crotch.

Is he for real?

So Billy is tired living this torture for days and he can't actually be mean anymore. So he goes all out. Harrington wants to touch? Wants to drive Billy crazy? Okay message received.

Billy thought this was comeuppance but he made some mistakes. Actually touching Steve back is torture. Because he has to stop himself, nobody can say Billy never committed to something now.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me into the rabbit hole, matchstickwords on tumblr


End file.
